kaminokunifandomcom-20200215-history
Second Queen Cho
Second Queen Cho was the second wife of the King of Joseon. She was a member of the Haewon Cho clan, and the daughter of the powerful Chief State Councilor Cho Hak-ju. Lord Cho arranged for her to marry the King to increase his power. As the current crown prince was an illegitimate child, if the Queen gave birth to a son he would become the new heir to the throne. However, when the King falls ill and dies before the Queen gives birth, it seems his plan will be spoiled. Lord Cho and the Queen therefore called upon a physician, Lee Seung-hui, whose attempts to revive the king lead to a strange and unnatural sickness violently spreading through the country. Plot Episode 1 The Crown Prince has been kneeling outside the Queen Consort's chambers for days in a bid to see his father, who hasn't been seen for ten days after falling ill with smallpox. However, the Queen rebuffs him, warning the risk of infection is too great. When he refuses to leave, she accuses him of hating her and his unborn sibling before ordering her servants to escort him back to his rooms. Episode 2 Cho Hak-ju recalls a flashback in which Lee Seung-hui confirms the death of the King of Joseon in front of him and the queen. Cho Hak-ju seeking political power forced the physician to use a resurrection plant, to bring the king to life for just a month until his daughter gives birth and under the pressure of the queen, the physician resurrects the king. Episode 3 The Queen watches in silence as the King consumes a court lady while Cho Hak-ju tells his daughter that she must teach her son what happens to a weak king. He instructs a guard to ensure the King has enough to eat. The Queen notices blood on her stocking. When she returns to her room, she has her clothes burned. Episode 4 As the Chief Scholar insists on speaking to the King and Lord Cho agrees to take them see the king and upon approaching the King's bedchamber, the Queen attempts to stop them. However, she is easily overruled by her father, and the ministers enter the chamber and sit before the bed. Later the Queen was angry with Lord Cho for not discussing his plans with her beforehand. Lord Cho shows her Beom-il's head, and vows to kill the Crown Prince, his followers, and anyone who gets in his way. He warns his daughter not to contradict him again, and repeats that she needs to give birth to a son. The Queen promises that she will produce a son who will replace Beom-il, and inherit the throne. Episode 5 The Queen dresses up and goes to the Royal Palace, where Lord Cho announced her royal edict to the assembly of ministers. It declares that in light of the King's illness and the troubled situation in the country, the Queen will assume power as regent. As her first command, she has ordered the Five Armies to quarantine Gyeongsang; all roads leading out of the province will be sealed, and anyone who attempts to leave will be killed. Episode 6 The Queen and Lord Cho meet in the palace gardens. The Queen asks her father if he really intends to give up on the wealth of Gyeongsang Province after ordering it quarantined. Lord Cho chastises her for only thinking of wealth, and tells her that he has killed countless people to make it so no one can question his acts. He reminds her that all her power comes from him, and that he can take it away at any time. He orders her to keep the gates closed until he says otherwise. As he turns to leave, she asks if he is just going to leave the crown prince alone in Gyeongsang; Lord Cho responds that he intends to kill him with his own hands. In the Queen's palace, the maids prepares the Queen's bath. While a maid was undressing the Queen, she is shocked to find a pillow tied to the her stomach; the Queen has been faking her pregnancy. The Queen then questions the maid that her baby looks healthy, while the maid went on her knees asking for mercy. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Villains